snjezno_kraljevstvofandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Snježno Kraljevstvo
'Snježno kraljevstvo '''je američki 3D CGI-animirani glazbeno-fantastični komično-dramski film, nastao i produciran u Walt Disney Animation Studios, objavio ga Walt Disney Pictures i distribuirao Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Film koristi isti stil kao Vrlo Zapetljana Priča. Inspirirana je bajkom Hans Christiana Andersena ''Snježna kraljica. To je 53. animirani film u seriji animiranih klasika Walt Disney. Sadrži i najpopularnije Disney princeze, Ana i Elza. To je peti film u, što se općenito smatra, Disneyevim preporodom. Sbježno kraljevstvo je nekoliko godina birao mnogo različitih priča, prije nego što je pušten u rad 2011. godine, scenarijem koji je napisala Jennifer Lee, a Chris Buck i Lee bili su redatelji. Film sadrži glasove Kristen Bell kao Ana i Idine Menzel kao njezina starija sestra Snježna kraljica Elza, u govornim i pjevačkim dionicama, zajedno s Jonathanom Groffom koji glumi planinara Kristofa, Josha Gada kao Olafa Snjegovića i Santino Fontana kao princ Hans s Južnih otoka. Christophe Beck, koji je radio na nagrađivanom kratkom filmu Papermanu, Walt Disney Animation Studios, angažiran je za pisanje orkestralnih partitura filma, dok su autori originalnih pjesama par Robert Lopez i Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Snježno Kraljevstvo je premijerno predstavljeno u kazalištu El Capitan 19. studenoga 2013., i uputila se u opće kazališno izdanje 27. studenog u Sjedinjenim Državama, Kanadi i na Filipinima. Dočekao ga je široko odobravanje kritičara i publike, a neki filmski kritičari smatrali su Snježno Kraljevstvo najboljim Disneyjevim animiranim igranim filmom i mjuziklom još od razdoblja renesanse studija. Film je također bio masivan komercijalni uspjeh; akumulirao je preko 1,2 milijarde dolara svjetskog prihoda od ureda, od čega je 400 milijuna dolara ostvareno u Sjedinjenim Državama i Kanadi, a 247 milijuna dolara u Japanu. To je drugi animirani fil s najvećom zaradom, petnaesti film s najviše zaračunavanja svih vremena, film s najviše zarada od 2013. godine i treći film u Japanu s najvećim bruto ocjenama. To je ujedno i drugi najnagrađivaniji film Walt Disney Studios, nakon The Avengersa. Film je osvojio dvije nagrade Akademije za najbolji animirani igrani film i najbolju originalnu pjesmu ("Puštam sve"), nagradu Zlatni globus za najbolji animirani igrani film, nagradu BAFTA za najbolji animirani film, pet Nagrade Annie (uključujući najbolju animiranu ulogu), i dvije nagrade za izbor kritičara za najbolju animiranu ulogu i najbolju originalnu pjesmu („Puštam sve“). Ovo je ujedno i WDAS-ovo puno cjelovečernje nadahnuće Andersena, a prvo je bila Mala sirena (ne računajući „Stabilni limenski vojnik“ iz Fantazije 2000 i „Mala šibica“). Tema Elza, princeza Arendela, ima kriokinetičke moći kojima može manipulirati ledom i snijegom. Jedne noći u igri slučajno ozlijedi mlađu sestru Anu, nakon čega njihovi uznemireni roditelji, kraljica i kralj, traže pomoć od kralja trolova, koji izliječi Anu - ali joj i izbriše sjećanje na Elzino čarobnjaštvo. Roditelji izoliraju sestre u dvorcu sve dok Elza ne nauči kontrolirati moći. Kada Elza postane punoljetna, i roditelji joj preminu na brodu, kraljevstvo se priprema okruniti je za novu vladaricu. Među gostima se nalazi i vojvoda od Šmizlograda, koji želi eksploatirati Arendel, samo kako bi se još više obogatio. Također Ana upozna šarmantnog princa s južnih mora Hansa, i oboje se zabave na krunidbi. Na proslavi Elzine krunidbe stvari krenu po zlu kada u svađi sa sestrom Elza javnosti otkrije da ima moći stvaranja leda i snijega, te u strahu pobjegne iz kraljevstva na sjevernu goru. Njezina neustrašivo optimistična sestra Ana kreće na epsko putovanje, udruživši se s kršnim gorštakom Kristofom i njegovim vjernim sobom Svenom, koga upozna u Malom Dućanu Lutajućeg Oakena i sauna, ali Oaken izbaci Kristofa van, te simpatičnim snjegovićem Olafom da pronađe Elzu, čije su ledene moći zatočile kraljevstvo u vječnu zimu. Ana dadne Hansu odgovornost za kraljevstvo i uspješno očuva sviju. U međuvremenu Ana, Kristof, Sven i Olaf pronađu Elzin ledeni dvorac gdje se Ana i Elza posvađaju i u svojoj nervozi, Elza upuca Anu u srce ledom i potjera ju van s ogromnim snjegovićem "Marshmallow". Hansov konj ga obavijest i on i njegova vojska krenu zaustaviti Elsu. Anina kosa se počne smrzavati i Kristof ju odvede kod trolova koji joj objasne da se smrznuto srce može odmrznuti poljubac istinske ljubavi. Njih četvero bježe u Arendel po Hansa, tko uspije zaustaviti Elzu i odvede je u ćeliju. Kristof i Sven i ostave Anu i Olafa u Arendelu gdje Ana pronađe Hansa. Svi ih ostave same i Hans potajno otkrije da je zao, otvori prozore i ugasi vatru u sobi i pobjegne da ubije Elzu i preuzme kraljevstvo. Olaf slučajno vidi Anu samu u sobi i pomogne joj pobjeći i pronaći Kristofa. Kristofu Sven daje znak da se trebaju vratiti u Arendel jer Ana nije uredu, jer je saznala da je Kristof njena prava ljubav. Elza pobjegne iz ćelije no Hans joj kaže da je Ana mrtva što jako rastuži Elzu. Dok plače na koljenima Hans se pripremi odrezati joj glavu, no Ana ga zaustavi kad postane smrznuti kip. Kristof, Sven, Olaf i Elza se svi pronađu i Elsa plaće dok grli Anino tijelo, no pošto je to čin prave ljubavi, Elza povrati Anu i Ljeto. Hans se probudi i Ana ga gurne s broda na kojem su stajali. Hans je uhićen i Elza zabrani vojvodi Šmizlograda da priđe Arendelu. Elza napravi klizalište u dverima dvorca i ponovno ima dobru vezu sa svojom sestrom. Glasovi Za glasove koji nisu iz Engleske i Hrvatske sinkronizacije, kliknite na ovaj članak. Sporedni Likovi Ostali Glasovi Razvoj Podrijetlo Walt Disney Productions prvo su započeli istraživanje mogućeg igranog / animiniranog biografskog filma autora i pjesnika Hansa Christiana Andersena negdje krajem 1937. godine prije prosinjske premijere filma Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka, prvog dugometražnog crtanog animiranog filma ikad prikazana. U Ožujku 1940. Walt Disney je preporučio koprodukciju producentu filma Samuel Goldwynu, gdje bi Goldwynov studio snimio igrane dijelove Andersenova života i Disneyev studio bi animirao Andersenove bajke. Animirani dijelovi bi bili napravljeni po temelju nekih od Andersenovih najboljih dijela kao Mala Sirena, Djevojčica sa šibicama, Hrabri limeni vojnik, Snježna kraljica, Palčica, Ružno pače, Crvene cipelice, ''i ''Carevo novo ruho. ''No studiju je bilo teško adaptirati lik Snježne kraljice modernoj publici. Čak i u 1930-ima i 1940-ima bilo je očito da je bajka imala mnogo materijala za super film, no bilo je problema s likom ''Snježne Kraljice. Kategorija:Filmovi Kategorija:Sinkronizacija Kategorija:Pravi svijet